


The Look (SamxJosh)

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh keeps staring at Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look (SamxJosh)

**Author's Note:**

> For the awesome tumblr user joshing-machine! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

He was staring again, she could tell. With that stupid lip bite he liked to do, and his eyes just moving slightly, watching her body move. And all she was doing was looking for a book on the shelves.   
“Maybe it's on one of the lower ones, you know?” Josh asked, motioning for her to look. She turned to face him and sighed.   
“You perv! You just want me to bend over!” Sam laughed. Josh sat there on the floor, leaning against the shelves across from her, arms crossed. He shook his head slowly, watching her put a hand on her hip.   
“No way!” Josh laughed. “I'm not trying to do anything. Just find the book.”   
“Mhm. I believe that,” She said, turning on her heels and returning to her search. Josh smirked, still looking at her. His eyes never left her. “I think I see it!”   
“Yeah?” Josh said, zoning out a bit as she reached up to the top shelf. Her shirt lifted slightly near her stomach as she reached, exposing a tiny bit of skin. Josh closed his eyes. “Fix your shirt.”  
“Hmm?” She asked, grabbing the book and looking down. “Oh! Like you care.”   
“Hey, young lady!” He laughed, opening his eyes. “I'm just tryin to look out for ya! Never know what predators lurk in the library, you know?”  
Adjusting her shirt, she sighed and tossed the book at him. “That's the one. C'mon.”   
Josh examined the book. “Took ya long enough,” He smirked. She hit his chest playfully.   
“Well, you could've searched for it yourself if you wanted to!” She giggled.   
“It's not my book! You're the one who wanted it!” He laughed. “Which reminds me, why the hell am I the one carrying it?”   
Sam stopped and smiled devilishly. “Because you're a big, strong man...”   
Josh stopped and laughed. “You got me there,” He said to her. 

She could tell he was giving her that look again as they got into the car.   
“What?” She asked. He looked away to start the car.   
“What what?” He asked. She hit his arm.   
“Don't 'what what' me,” She laughed. “Why have you been looking at me like that all day?”  
“Like…?” He asked. She made a face similar to his. Eyes examining his body, biting her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly.   
“That!” She says after a second of making that face.   
“Oh that face?” He asked. “That's my, 'I like what I see' face.”   
“Your what now? Why would you look at me like that?” She questioned him. He grinned.  
“Cuz I like what I see,” He responded.   
Sam hesitated to say anything, and instead she tossed herself back onto the seat, buckled her seat belt, and looked straight ahead.   
“Aww, what Sam?” Josh asked. “Did I fluster you?”   
“You did not fluster me, Joshua!” She exclaimed. “You just...”   
“Flustered, you?” He asked, smirking. He leans over and puts a hand on Sam's thigh. “Don't worry.”  
“About what?” She says with caution.   
“About this,” He says as he leans in and kisses her.   
Silence erupts through the car, and Josh stares Sam down until finally he says, “Flustered now?”


End file.
